Persephone
Persephone is the youngest daughter of Aro and Avery Volturi. She is also the twin sister of Endymion, and one of the new generation witches. Biography Elysian Peace (RP 1) Twisted Everyway (RP 2) Shattered Reflections (RP 3) Physical Appearance Persephone's eyes are a steel blue, almost silver looking according to how the light hits them. Persephone is a very dainty child smaller in comparison to her twin brother. Her skin is pale and her hair is a very light brown and continuously grows each day. Its naturally straight with a few waves depending on how it dries but will hold a curl when their put in. As she grows and begins to look more like a pre-teen her hair starts to darken getting closer to the shade of her mother and fathers. As a child she also usually wears cute clothing being dressed by her mother and such, her hair also done in pretty styles. As she gets older she is still dainty, small and pretty reaching the height of 5’4” and the weight of 110. Her skin developed a slight olive tone but still closer in tone of Aro's then Avery's. Her hair is a dark brown almost black in color at times and still usually grows continuously. Now though she has a tendency of keeping it cut of to her shoulder blades. Her dress style also changes as she gets older, she isn't as likely to be wearing cutsie clothing unless there is a reason. Usually dressing in a pair of black slacks or jeans with regular shirts and blouses. Not trashy or plain but not extremely girly over the top bows and glitter either. Personality & Traits Powers & Abilities Persephone has powers over spring, every since she was born Persephone has been able to control plant life, from growing flowers, trees and other vegetation to bringing them back to life, and bending them to her will. It's all pretty much under her control. Relationships Emmett Cullen Persephone met Emmett at a ball that her father had held. She was but a little child at the time, and Emmett had thought she was cute and kinda funny. During this ball her father decided to blow up the banquet area to get rid of some of his foes (children included). Emmett saved her when she had been to slow to run from the danger quick enough. Persephone and Emmett met again later on. Emmett had been thinking about joining the guard. He stumbled onto Persephone whom was in the library. She had fallen into depression after her twin Endymion was kidnapped. Persephone had also gotten hooked on drugs as a way to dull her senses due to being able to feel everything her twin felt while he was in captivity (Little did she know she was harming him more by doing this). During this time in her life Emmett became a constant person in her life, and she slowly begin to love him. Late on these two will become mates. Avery Kinoshita Persephone is the youngest child of Avery's, born as a surprise to the woman. Her and her mom were close when she was young, though even her mother will admit that Persephone was more an independent child. When Endymion went missing however their relationship became more strained, for a while. Her mom was depressing to her so she avoided her a lot. One strung out however Avery became more sad for her daughter. Not really helping the relationship. Aro Persephone is Aro's youngest daughter. She doesn't spend a lot of time with him, which prompts her to believe that he doesn't really love her, least not as much as he does Euphrasie. However she does love her father, and holds a certain amount of respect to him, though over the years it steadily dwindles down. As she grows older she begins to resent her father in a manner, she doesn't agree with his ways for one, and then she also doesn't agree with how he is when it comes to Endymion. However Persephone isn't likely to say anything to him directly unless prompted, and is known for keeping secrets from him specifically, just so she doesn't have to deal with him or the stress. Seth Kirima Euphrasie Euphrasie is Persephone's older sister. The two didn't always have a close relationship , though Persephone had always admired her sister. Their relationship grew when Euphrasie expressed concern for her, and took it upon herself to that she was getting the tension do with not she needed. During this time Persephone and Euphrasie bonded closely as siblings, and other then Endymion, Euphrasie was the only one she was particularly close with one another. They had plenty of sibling bonding, which was more then nice for the both of them. Euphrasie was also the only onein her family she doesn't shove away when she had her breakdown, instead she kept Phrasie close to her, even if she didn't allow the girl to actually help her. Endymion Persephone holds a special bond with Endymion due to being his twin. In truth he is likely her favorite sibling. In their bond Persephone shares an instinct with him at she basic lyrics feels whatever he feels, if he's happy and safe she knows, if he is hurt or in pain she knows, even if she doesn't know the cause. If he was to die, she would know. When Endymion gets abducted this sense becomes one of her worse nughtmare. When she looses her brother Persephone becomes emotionally unstable and addicted to drugs (not realizing this also causes problems for her twin), a sign of how much she cared about and needed him. Etymology Media Portrayal Category:Original Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Original Hybrids Category:Volturi Category:Royal Volturi Family Category:Characters with special abilities Category:Females Category:Witches